


Butterfly Shadow (6)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: Thor这一口粮写得有点隐晦，不过总算解决问题了。下一章再吃肉吧，我真的写不动了。





	Butterfly Shadow (6)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，Dirty Talk预警，腿交预警。

　06  
　由于Thor被扔到地板上，要帮他解锁Loki就只能单膝跪地。魔法师现在双手放锁链上，嘴里低声念叨如尼文咒语。  
　雷霆之神一向觉得魔咒自弟弟的银舌头上翻滚而出是非常性感的一件事，再加上现在室外洛基在情潮欲海中愉悦的呻吟声——两位邪神一正经一淫荡的声音在耳边来回交织共鸣，竟是有别样的情色，扰得他心驰神荡。  
　就在阿斯加德国王闭目于脑海中想着如何才能让身边的神祗发出同样魅惑人心的声音，让他像室外那位邪神一样叫着“哥哥，求你了，别再用舌头……你快点插进来！！求你了……操我！填满我！弄坏我……”时，骤然觉得身上一松，锁链哐哐啷啷的裂成几段先后掉到地上。  
　Thor睁开蔚蓝双眼就看见近在咫尺的盛满不悦的翠绿猫眼，不禁吓了一跳，还以为弟弟知道了自己脑中所想的龌蹉之事。  
　“Loki，你是怎么解开这锁链的？我试过，越是用力挣扎就绑得越紧。”为了转移注意力，雷霆之神决定抛出问题先发制人。  
　魔法师皱眉，不情不愿地回答道：“他们吻我的时候，我分别盗取了一点魔力。可能是不同宇宙，我们的力量似乎无办法对抗他们的。”  
　“哦，原来如……”  
　Thor点点头刚想就此揭过突然反应过来Loki这话有问题。“他们”？除了洛基外，这宇宙的“自己”也吻过他？岂有此理，他都未品尝过Loki唇舌的滋味，索尔竟敢捷足先登！  
　“你竟然让那男人吻你？”雷霆之神脸色阴沉如水。  
　你以为我乐意么？Loki好想如此反驳回去。不过就像洛基知道如何踩着底线去刺激索尔一般，Loki也懂得跟Thor相处何时该以柔克刚——尤其是当阿斯加德的国王陛下摆脱束缚后。  
　“哥哥，只是一个吻而已，有什么大不了的？要不，你现在也吻我一下？当扯平。”  
　Loki见Thor默不作声，既松了一口气又忍不住失望。唉，从金发神祗初次加冕之前到刚才，自己的索吻就没成功过。  
　魔法师心里委屈，雷霆之神也在生闷气。刚才弟弟那句话简直就是反将一军！他何尝不想依照提议行事，可是又偏生知道Loki那是言不由衷的推脱之词，并非真心想得到亲吻。  
　啧，真该死。  
　还在暗自生气，又一句惊诧之言自恶作剧之神嘴里吐出：  
　“脱衣服。”  
　Thor真的被弄得头昏脑涨。这，不想接吻却想直接做爱吗？在室外淫靡交合声衬托下，此猜测看上去合情合理呀。可惜Loki接下来的话又一次打破幻想。  
　“不脱衣服我怎么检查另一个‘我’把跟踪魔法打在哪里呢？”  
　原来如此！  
　Thor悻悻地听话脱掉上衣，露出精壮的肌肉。  
　Loki不得不承认，他哥哥这一身肌肉线条实在让人……充满欲望。壮实的肩膀宽厚的胸膛，一路向下还有收紧的腰腹线。他能明白洛基为何会臣服沉迷于这身肌肉线条之下——老实说其实他也不介意尝试一下这身体带来的床笫欢愉啊。  
　噢该死！只是想，自己胯下那玩意竟欢欣雀跃地起了反应。Loki急忙赶跑脑子里的胡思乱想，开始用魔法在Thor身上逐寸逐寸肌肤检查——唉，这根本缓解不了勃起问题嘛！而室外那个“自己”能不能叫得小声一点？什么“我不行了，我要来了”，简直不知廉耻！  
　  
　“呃，怎么样？”  
　这个检查过程对双方来说都算某种程度上的折磨。见Loki停下手脸色不善，Thor忍不住问了句。  
　“上半身没有。”  
　换言之，就是在下半身……雷霆之神霎时明白弟弟为何生气了。可是，他能解释什么吗？他什么都不能解释。  
　“伟大的雷霆之神真是了不起，竟然对着自己的‘妹妹’解裤腰带。”  
　仍是那尖刻嘲讽的语调，但Thor反而心头一宽，只要Loki还肯说话就行。  
　“再说一遍，我当时不知道那个女人是洛基。”  
　“哦，尊敬的陛下。即便如此，憋太久便轻易对来路不明的女人宽衣解带并不能让你色迷心窍这件事变得合情合理。”  
　看来不反戈一击，这个牙尖嘴利的小骗子还真不懂得闭嘴。Thor能赢下洛基，自然也能赢下Loki。所以听到这刻薄的话他不怒反而露出了微笑：  
　“我亲爱的弟弟，你有没有发觉来到这个宇宙之后，你就一直针对我的私生活大造文章？怎么样，谈论哥哥的性生活让你充满快感吗？嗯？”  
　两人距离这样近，金发神祗散发出的危险气息逼得魔法师的防御本能警铃大作，并且发现自己根本反驳不了哥哥的提问。好死不死的，刚经历完一轮性爱脑子回复理智的洛基亲王那煽风点火的戏谑声音又一次适时自室外经声源魔法传进来。  
　“用嘴是没有快感的……哦，我的意思是，用嘴说没有快感。当然了，如果你要用嘴来舔来含，那另当别论。”  
　Loki当场就怒了——也可以说是借题发挥。  
　他“嗉”的一下站起身来两步跨到门边拍了几下结实的黄金门板，反唇相讥道：“你哥哥那玩意儿是不是太小了？完全堵不上你的嘴！”  
　“哎哟，我这可是好心。”外面的声音越加放肆起来，“以防你不知道，安全套就在那个镶有宝石的蓝色盒子里哦。”  
　“用不上！！我完全没兴趣跟他做！！”  
　然而话音未落，Loki骤然觉得背后有阴影笼罩过来，健壮的手臂撑在自己身旁。阿斯加德的国王把魔法师困在怀里，用明显听得出不悦的语调问道：  
　“那你想和谁做？”  
　  
　****  
　洛基当真心痒难耐。他好想用窥视魔法把衣物间的情景映照到寝宫内的镜子中。  
　自从那个宇宙的国王陛下质问完他弟弟后，衣物间内便传来让人面红心跳的喘息声和引人遐想的对话。  
　魔法师一开始还强自镇定说着什么“你要干什么……轻，轻点。”、“哥哥你想在这里上了我吗？”之类的话，但是在Thor命令他“趴好，夹紧双腿。”及“在我满足之前，你可别腿软啊，我亲爱的弟弟”之后，Loki无论声音还是气息都开始急促不稳，那呻吟声里夹杂的嘟嚷却已经辨别不出内容。  
　然而，洛基刚在指尖团出魔法光芒就被索尔的大手一把按住了。  
　“我要看。”  
　“还能关心别人的八卦，看来弟弟你精力还很充沛嘛，我们可以继续咯。”  
　“难道哥哥你不好奇他们在里面……如何互相帮助吗？”洛基眨了眨翠绿的眼睛，一脸乖巧。  
　“横竖，不就像我们在会议室里那样，‘我’把‘你’按在墙上，再把硬得发烫的肉棒插进‘你’夹紧的大腿之中反复抽插。哦，看来，我还得告诉另一个‘自己’，衣物间里有你炼制的特殊精油，抹点在‘你’腿间效果更好。”  
　“啊……闭，闭嘴！！”衣物间内另一位魔法师带怒意的训斥听起来却是软绵绵的毫无威慑力。  
　“不，哥哥，不要听他们的……嗯，好冰凉，那是什么魔药。不，不要……啊嗯~~”  
　索尔无辜地耸耸肩，但嘴边却露出一抹微笑来。而那腹黑的微笑简直是最好的催情药，洛基咬着下唇忍不住又分开双腿盘住哥哥的腰，眼内春情荡漾。  
　他的小野猫又饿了。尽职尽责的阿斯加德国王当然要好好喂养。而这一次，他手一挥，刚才束缚着Loki的魔法锁链回到雷霆之神手中，一端绑住了邪神柔软的手腕另一端绑住床头的黄金立柱。  
　  
　Loki大腿不住颤抖，他真的快没力气夹紧双腿了。抹了魔药的肌肤变得异常柔嫩起来，被阴茎戳弄抽插都能在上面留下青青紫紫的痕迹来。这仿似被凌虐的视觉刺激使得身后的男人控制不住，抽插的力度与速度都不再受理智限制。  
　更可怕的是这由冰凉而变炙热的魔药还能令身体更加敏感。被Thor握住套弄的分身已经兴奋地渗出透明的液体来。Loki觉得快要窒息了，不由自主仰起头往后靠，就自动自觉把颈脖送到哥哥嘴边。  
　“哥哥~~给我~~”  
　“哥哥~~给我~~”  
　耳边响起微妙的二重奏，Loki在叫他，洛基在叫另一个他。无论哪一声，都饱含情欲与求欢，都是对金发神祗的挑逗与诱惑。  
　“Loki，Loki~~”  
　我多么渴望拥有你。  
　  
　*******  
　复仇者联盟大厦的实验室内，Tony·Stark及Dr. Banner还有其他科学家一直监测着显示屏上的能量波动数据。  
　自从空间宝石把两位“天神”送走后，能量波动就稳定下来。现在突然又大幅度跳动，看来Thor和Loki准备回来了。  
　果不其然，蓝光闪过，两名高大的神祗出现在了实验室中。发型和身上的衣服都纹丝不乱，好像就刚出去散步回来一般。  
　然而，监测他们生理机能的数据可不是这么说。  
　“你们来了一发？”Tony看一眼数据又抬头从Thor看到Loki。人类来说，他也算大胆。  
　“对啊。”Loki耸耸肩一脸这事没什么大不了的表情答道，“空间宝石把我们传输到了一个极其无聊的地方，除了来一发我们实在无事可干。”  
　Thor一直在旁听着，不是不惊讶弟弟宁愿承认这种事也不愿意说出平行宇宙的真实，虽然性对于他们阿萨神族来说真的不是什么问题。  
　其实他懂Loki的良苦用心。人类会怎么看待过于强大的力量站在对立面的这个可能性呢？如果照实告之平行宇宙里索尔对地球的铁血统治，怕且“高层”对阿斯加德的脆弱信任就要全盘崩溃，好不容易安置在地球的阿斯加德国民又一次要在宇宙流浪。  
　国王陛下叹一口气，看向弟弟的眼中满是温柔。而这个眼神看在其他人眼里就不免引起“误会”。  
　“啧啧，我就知道你们之间有一腿。”还是不怕死的Tony说出大家的心里话。  
　“有什么想问的就赶紧。”邪神一挑眉，“你们以为空间旅行很舒服吗？”  
　“Okay Okay。”Tony悄悄翻个白眼。  
　“不过问之前先说一个，今晚复仇者大厦有庆祝New York重建的party，everyone is welcome。”  
　  
　**  
　Mr. Stark的派对，美酒美女欢声笑语。  
　Loki半心半意地与一位任职神盾局的金发甜心调情。他其实没有上床的心情，不过却有这个需要。不，不是生理需要而是心里需要。他总不能每次都用瞬移逃避Thor，就像在实验室出来时那般。和旁人上过床应该就能忘掉在平行宇宙发生的事了吧。至于床上的对象是谁，一点都不重要——就算眼前这个甜心是想借着监视自己而上位，也没所谓。  
　既然双方都有各自的需要，当然一拍即合。  
　喝了两杯Martini，魔法师先上楼。走廊铺设厚地毯，吸收所有脚步声。所以当Loki惊觉有人跟在他身后时还来不及反应便被推进了其中一个房间。  
　那头金色的头发即便在黑暗中仍然瞩目。  
　  
TBC


End file.
